Recuerdos
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Hermione recuerda los momentos con Harry... Los podra olvidar en alguno momento? Alguien volvera a hacer que ella los renazca para estar con ella siempre, asi como sus recuerdos? Review Plis!


Holaaa!

Aqui les traigo un fic nuevo! espero que les guste ! La verdad es el One shot mas largo que he hecho... 5 hojas escritas a mano por las dos caras y sin margenes Larguisimo no creen? Les dejo con el.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Su cuerpo yacía en la hierba, que estaba ligeramente húmeda por la lluvia del día anterior. El cielo hoy estaba despejado, y los tonos rojizos y anaranjados se empezaban a mezclar con el azul.

Sus ojos recorrían el cielo poco a poco, perdidos, sabiendo que la mente de aquella joven no estaba ni mucho menos pensando en lo hermoso del paisaje. Su mente se encontraba viajando atrás en el tiempo, mas concretamente a los momentos con su mejor amigo.

Había sido extraño como había ocurrido; estaban en su cumpleaños, en La Madriguera, como casi todos los veranos desde que habían empezado el colegio. La celebración había durado todo el día, y hubiera seguido mas si la señora Weasley no los hubiera mandado a todos a la cama, lo cual no significaba que fuera a dormir.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana se durmieron todos, todos excepto ella. Se levanto y fue a la cocina a comer algo, así que cogió el último trozo de la exquisita tarta que había sobrado, junto con un vaso de leche fresquita. Después de unos 10 minutos, oyó unos pasos en la escalera.

Era Harry.

Flash back-

Harry? Que haces aquí?-

No podía dormir, así que tuve la misma idea que tu… Pero veo que llego un poco tarde…- Ella soltó una risita.

Pues si, solo me queda esto poquito… Así que toma, que se te ve con hambre-

Gracias!-

Miraba como Harry comía lo poquito que quedaba de tarta, mientras ella se bebía su vaso de leche. Pronto se encontró observándole como si estuviera en una nube. Una risita la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Que pasa?-

Es que tienes bigote de leche… Y también un poquito de nata…-

Donde? Aquí?- Dijo intentando acertar.

No… Déjame a mí…-

Él se levanto y fue hacia ella, que estaba apoyada en la encimera. La aparto un poco el pelo de la cara, dejando mejor a la vista sus ojos marrones. Sus ojos viajaron por toda su cara: sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios…

Su mano se poso en la mejilla de ella y la acaricio suavemente. La miro a los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco.

Eres tan hermosa…-

Hermione se se ruborizo y se hecho para atrás mientras intentaba decir algo, tartamudeando.

Ha… Harry q-q-que ha…-

No le dio tiempo a terminar porque Harry la estaba besando. Sus labios quitaron con delicadeza la pequeña mota de nata de la comisura de los labios de Hermione. Sus manos, una posada en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura, la acercaban a él, mientras ella intentaba separarse casi sin fuerzas.

La lengua de él se abrió paso entre los labios carnosos de ella, lo que supuso un sedante para ella, que coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerro los ojos abandonándose a el.

Las manos de él estaban ahora en su cintura y una se coló traviesa dentro de la camisa de ella, para acariciar la suave piel. Ante eso, Hermione sintió lo que nunca creyó sentir: Pasión, Lujuria, Placer… Pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no quería darse cuenta: Estaba enamorada de Harry.

Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando su oído la alerto de que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Harry también lo oyó y se separo abruptamente de ella.

Yo… l-lo siento- Dijo cabizbajo

Se fue corriendo y se choco con Ron en la entrada de la cocina.

Ey! Cuidado Harry!-

Estupido, eres un estupido Harry…- Le oyó mascullar mientras subía la escalera.

Ron se giro y vio a Hermione para en la cocina, ensimismada.

Que le pasa? Y a ti? Que te pasa a ti?-

Eh?... Ah! No… No se que le pasa… Yo… me… me voy a dormir Ron… Buenas noches…-

Y salio corriendo también rumbo a su habitación.

Ey! Pero que pasa hoy aquí!-

End flash back-

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron bastante. Ron se encontró en medio de los dos sin saber que hacer. Se dirigían el uno al otro para o básico: Hola, adiós, pásame esto, pásame lo otro… Ron no sabía que les ocurría, Harry no le decía nada y Hermione menos todavía. Así que a unos pocos meses de finalizar su último año en Hogwarts, desistió.

En la fiesta de graduación, los profesores permitieron a esa promoción ir a Hogsmeade, por lo que el trío se encontró en la noche, en "Las Tres Escobas" con todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Y ahí fue cuando se produjo el 2º beso, beso que jamás olvidaría así como el 1º

Flash back-

El jaleo que había en "Las Tres Escobas" superaba con creces el ruido que había los fines de semana de salida a Hogsmeade. Los chicos de 7º año de todas las casas se encontraban todos reunidos, claro esta, los de Slytherin aparte, mientras las otras 3 casas Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se divertían juntos.

Seamus, Dean y Ron se hallaban en una de las esquinas de la gran mesa que habían aparecido, Harry y Hermione, cada uno a un lado. Estaban cuchicheando entre los 3, mientras Harry hablaba con Justin y Hermione hablaba con Neville.

Con una floritura de la varita, Seamos desapareció la mesa y se levanto para hablar.

Tenemos que desalojar todo esto chicos! Vámonos!-

Las caras de estupefacción de Harry y Hermione eran claras, Ron se levantó y Hermione fue ha hacer lo mismo pero Ron se lo prohibió.

Tú quédate con Harry…-

Que? Pero por…-

Hermione hazme caso, ahora vuelvo que voy a por una cosa-

Se mezclo con la multitud y desapareció por la puerta con todos los demás. Pronto "Las Tres Escobas" estuvo vació exceptuando por Harry y Hermione.

La puerta se cerro suavemente y a continuación se oyó un leve "clic" que confirmo las sospechas de Hermione de que les había encerrado juntos. Se levanto de la silla y fue decidida hacia la puerta.

Alohomora!-

Nada.

Finite incantatem!-

Nada.

Abrir la puerta ahora mismo!-

Silencio.

Hermione bufo con frustración y se giro para ver a Harry. La miraba como si la acabara de conocer.

Y tu que? No piensas hacer nada?-

Harry salio de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraban.

Y que quieres que haga? Nos han encerrado, habrá que esperar a que les de la gana abrir… Por lo menos tenemos comida… -

Que? Per…-

Se callo al notar que la luz bajaba su intensidad poco a poco, poniendo ambiente a la pequeña estancia.

Pero que es esto! Sacarme de aquí ahora mismo!-

Hermione tranquilízate vale?-

Hermione exploto y soltó todo lo que había guardado desde que se besaron.

Que me tranquilice! Todo esto es culpa tuya! Si tú no me hubieras besado aquel día, nosotros estaríamos tan normales, disfrutando la fiesta con todos los demás!-Hermione se acercó a Harry con los ojos inundados en lagrimas y empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños-Es tu culpa que pase esto! Es culpa tuya que no haya estudiado casi para los EXTASIS! Es culpa tuya que no duerma! Es culpa tuya que me provoques estas sensaciones! Y es tu culpa que lleve sintiendo esto desde que me besaste!... Te odio! Te odio! Te odio…- Conforme dijo las ultimas palabras, su volumen bajo y sus golpes disminuyeron de fuerza. Termino llorando con más fuerza en el pecho de Harry, agarrándose a su camisa.

De pronto sintió las manos de Harry en sus mejillas y la levanto la cabeza; empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas suavemente con los pulgares.

No llores Hermione… ME parte el alma verte llorar… Por favor, deja de llorar…-

Una lágrima se escondía tímida en la comisura del labio inferior de Hermione, y Harry la vio brillar suavemente, como si le estuviera llamando la atención para que supiera que estaba allí.

El pulgar se deslizo suavemente por los labios de ella, limpiando la lágrima.

Si no me quieres ver llorar, no me hagas llorar por ti Harry…-

Yo… lo…-

Ssshhh…-

Hermione subió su mano hasta la nuca de Harry y unió sus labios con los de él. Mordió el labio inferior de él y conquisto su boca, provocando a su lengua, que estaba tensa al igual que Harry.

Hermione bajo su otra mano y la introdujo por debajo de la camisa, tocando la suave piel del torso de Harry. Ante eso Harry se relajo y empezó a corresponder a Hermione.

El beso se volvía mas apasionado cada vez, y pararon para coger aire, por lo que Hermione aprovecho para besar el cuello de Harry.

Hermione para… por favor…-

Hermione subió hacia su oído y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Te quiero…-

Harry abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, mientras "procesaba" lo que había dicho Hermione. Mientras, Hermione seguía acariciándole y besándole el oído.

Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero…-

Harry se retiro abruptamente de Hermione.

No… esto no… no puede ser Hermione… no puede… Ron…-

Que? Ron? Que tiene que ver Ron en esto?-

No… lo siento, no…-

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Harry; se dirigió a la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas". Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero de pronto se oyó una explosión, que fue precedida de una sacudida, un temblor. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron entro con la túnica desgarrada y con sangre en la cara debido a un corte.

Ron? Que pasa? Qu…?-

MORTIFAGOS!-

End flash back-

Después de eso apenas le vio unos minutos durante la batalla y después en la enfermería. El día de abandonar por fin el colegio, no le vio en el desayuno y tampoco en el tren.

Ron la dijo después que se había marchado nada mas salir de la enfermería, cogió sus cosas y se marcho sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de Ron, le había dejado una nota, junto con una carta para ella. En la carta ponía lo siguiente:

"Querida Hermione:

Se que te estarás preguntando como puedo amarte y desaparecer de tu vida, la respuesta es sencilla; Ron te ama, no soportaría hacerle daño, no quiero que sufra ni él ni su familia; mi familia también, por mi culpa. Ellos son lo único q he tenido aparte de ti ...

No dudes que yo también te quiero , pero debes olvidarme; mi ausencia te facilitará las cosas. Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, mi vida ... todo. Tardare algún tiempo en volver a lo que una vez considere mi hogar o Inglaterra.

Voy a pedirte un último favor, Hermione, no me esperes, no quiero que sufras por mí. Se que esos hermosos ojos color café deben estar llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia. Debes odiarme por haber huido así, a pesar que el rasgo de nuestra casa es la valentía, no pude enfrentarme a ti. Por favor no me odies; perdóname.

Te quiere, Harry"

Recordaba cada palabra como si fuera ayer cuando la había leído, las palabras se le habían grabado a fuego lento en el alma y corazón. Después de esa carta, no había sabido nada hasta 4 años después.

Ella acababa de terminar la carrera de Auror y trabajaba en el Ministerio; ese día en concreto llovía muchísimo, era verano, pero una tormenta se había adueñado de la ciudad. Hermione se encontraba preparando la cena en la cocina, mientras Crookshanks comía su cena en una de las esquinas de la cocina.

Flash back-

La puerta empezó a sonar repetidamente. Hermione se extraño, pero aun así fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, para nada se esperaba encontrarse con un Harry mojado hasta los huesos, y bastante cambiado con respecto a la última vez que le había visto.

Harry?-

Hola Hermione…-

Pero… Que… Que haces aquí?-

Puedo pasar?-

Hermione se hizo a un lado y Harry paso con lentitud, se le notaba cansado. Llegaron al salón y Hermione apareció una tetera con te caliente y unas tazas; echo el te y espero a que Harry se terminara de secar y de cambiar de ropa. Cuando termino se estuvieron mirando a los ojos hasta que Harry deicidio hablar.

Veras Hermione… Se que te debo una explicación y la vas a tener: Como te dije en la carta que imagino Ron te dio, yo te quería y mucho, pero no podía traicionar a Ron porque él…-

No se si te habrás enterado, pero Ron se ha casado con Luna hace menos de dos meses…- Dijo Hermione con la voz un poco fría.

Que? Yo no… no lo sabía…-

Como lo vas a saber? Desapareces por 4 años! Nada de cartas, nada de llamadas, nada de nada!-

Hermione por favor… Entiéndeme…-

Que te entienda? QUE TE ENTIENDA? Me has intentado entender a mí, Harry! Lo has intentado al menos! No, que va, el gran Harry Potter no ha intentado nada, como su fama le precede, el resto del mundo también tiene que estar bien, no! Pues te equivocas! Hay gente como yo o como Ron que te hemos necesitado aquí sabes! Y tú que haces? Irte por 4 años! 4AÑOS! Como te crees que nos hemos sentido nosotros Harry! Abandonados, como si una parte de nosotros se hubiera ido contigo, incompletos! Ron busco refugio en Luna y se termino enamorando de ella…-Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro- Pero yo… Yo no he podido! Y sabes porque Harry! Por que a pesar de que te has ido por 4 años no he podido olvidarte! Te quise, Te quiero y Te seg…-

Los gritos de Hermione fueron acallados por los labios de Harry, que no pudo resistir la tentación. Se besaban ansiosamente, con las ganas y las ansias que habían guardado por 4 años.

Las manos viajaron por rumbos nunca conocidos y la ropa fue desapareciendo.

Acababa de entregarle su alma a su mejor amigo.

End flash back-

Esa era la última vez que le había visto hasta el día de hoy. Cuando Hermione se levanto, se encontró en su cama y justo en la almohada, a su lado, había una preciosa rosa blanca con una nota.

"No llores mas, preciosa mía, que pronto nos veremos"

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y estuvo llorando toda la mañana, intentando saber que había echo mal para que Harry la hiciese tanto daño.

Había pasado seis meses desde entonces, y ahora se seguía encontrando igual que hace dos horas: tumbada sobre la hierba húmeda y rememorando los momentos que tenia grabados en su alma con Harry.

Un aleteo la sorprendió y vio a una lechuza aproximarse hacia ella; al pasar por una farola, vio que la lechuza era blanca como la nieve.

Era Hedwig.

La lechuza se aproximo a ella y se poso en su hombro, levanto la pata para que Hermione cogiera la nota. Cuando la cogió, Hedwig le pego un picotazo cariñoso y se quedo esperando en su hombro, como si estuviera esperando a ver lo que había escrito en la nota. Hermione abrió la nota y se encontró con una simple frase.

"La amistad es lo mismo que el amor, pero sin sus alas. H.J.P.E "

Giro su vista hacia el árbol que había en su jardín y le vio apoyado en el con una sonrisa. Soltó la nota y una sonrisa se adueño de su rostro que estaba empezando a ser bañado por las lágrimas.

En el momento en que Hedwig alzo el vuelo, Hermione corrió a su encuentro y se encontró a medio camino con él; se abrazo a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Las lagrimas mojaban la camisa de Harry y el la separo de si mismo para quitarle las lagrimas que todavía bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ssshhh… Ya estoy aquí Hermione, no llores…-

Te… Te quiero Harry… mucho…-

Yo también te quiero mi niña… Yo también…-

Se miraron y se sonrieron. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo como hacia 6 meses que no se unían.

Mientras se seguían besando, Hedwig describía círculos encima de ellos, ululando suavemente.

Por fin, la espera tenía su recompensa.

"El tiempo es fugaz, se escapa tan rapido de entre tus dedos como la arena de un reloj, como la luz de la sombra, como el sonido del silencio; pero el amor, si es de verdad, nunca se aleja de ti"

FIN

* * *

Les ha gustado! Espero que si! Dejen sus comentarios aca abajo!

() La carta a sido hecha por Lena (Lunatic Lena) practicamente entera, por no decir entera, lo mio no son las disculpas XDD .

() Esta frase antes era mas corta, pero Lena me la ha ampliado, asi que si les gusta, diganselo a ella!

Besos. Jire.

P.D.: Este fic va dedicado a mis lunaticas (especialmente a Lena, ya que con Andre y Eli apenas hablo ) y a Chen, que los momentos que he pasado con ellas, siempre estaran entre mis recuerdos favoritos 


End file.
